


Alex Is A Very Good Puppy

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Caretaking, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Affection, Going to the Park, Hand-feeding, Leashes, Light D/s, Loaned Out, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Obedience, Owner/Pet, Pets, Praise Kink, Public Kink, Puppy Play, Pupspace, Soft Kisses, Submission, Treats, food bowls, fusses, play, play dates, pup-sitting, puppy suits, scritches, soft Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg has a very busy day, and lends puppy!Alex out to Mel to pup-sit for the day.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Mel Giedroyc/Alex Horne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Alex Is A Very Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).



> I wanted to write some fic before I spend the rest of the month balls-deep in assignments, and asked @littleb0d for a prompt, and they gave me Mel/Alex, and this is the result. <3
> 
> I would like to point out that any time I write puppy!Alex, he very much only sees himself as a dog, not a human behaving like a dog. Puppy!Alex's voice is also Very! Exciteable!, which also shows up in the text.

"Right, so when do you need him back by?" Mel said, grasping the leash. 

Alex looked between his two masters, unable to see much through the puppy hood, and feeling very exposed as he knelt in the doorway for everyone to see. 

"Anytime after 4pm's fine. The little scamp does need a lot of exercise and I can't have him underfoot today," Greg said.

Alex might have whined a little then. He would definitely miss sitting at Greg's feet all day as he worked. He'd never been loaned out before, and he didn't know what Mel would do, nor why on earth she was apparently fine seeing him like this. He did like her very much, of course, but this still felt weird. 

"Alright, then, I'll go wear your boy out," Mel said. She looked down at Alex and tickled him under the chin. "Who's a good boy, hey? Come on, Auntie Mel's going to take care of you today. Yes, I know, aren't you a handsome boy?" 

Mel continued to coo at him in this fashion as she gently convinced Alex to follow, allowing him to stand up and trail along behind her. This was very strange indeed, but he was out of the house! The sun was shining! Mel was going to take care of him today! Maybe she'd let him do things Greg wouldn't let him do? Maybe - maybe there would be treats! 

Alex's pupspace got very excited by this prospect, and he eagerly clambered into the back seat of the car, rising enough to sit like a human and wear his seatbelt before she drove off, taking him somewhere else. 

* * *

Alex sat glued to the window the whole time, watching the traffic go by. He was only just beginning to realise that no one would recognise him like this. His hood disguised his whole face, as did the puppy suit, so unless anyone had seen him as a puppy before, he'd be wholly anonymous out here today. That was an exciting prospect. 

Finally, Mel stopped at a park. A park! A nice big lush park too, with lots of space to run around. And, there, he could see other pups! Other pups! _Oh my god, other pups to play with!_ He pawed at the window, eager to get out, impatiently whining as Mel came to attach his leash and lead him out of the car. 

Alex didn't mind being on all fours again, crawling after her. The other pups were on all fours too, and he could hear their excited barking as they went over to them. He thought he recognised at least two of them, but couldn't be sure about the others. He didn't care though. He was just excited to have other pups to play with.

Alex was straining on his leash by the time Mel let him go, and he went over to the other pups to greet them with barks and nuzzles and, of course, butt-sniffing. Then he was tackled by two big pups, and Alex definitely knew them as they nuzzled his face. He hugged them, because it was difficult to do anything else, glad to see them. 

Then his eye caught a ball being thrown, and the two pups leapt into action. Alex followed, chasing it with all the other pups. He didn't get the ball this time, but waited with the others as the pup who did get it returned it to the person who'd thrown it, hoping it would be thrown again. 

It was. This went on for quite some time, and Alex managed to get the ball at least twice! All the owners were playing along, throwing the ball, and also a few sticks. Alex didn't get any of the sticks though. He got a little distracted from the stick game by another pup who started chasing him, in a pup version of tag, which another three pups joined in on as they ran around together. 

Once they'd got tired of that, there was just a big puppy pile in the shade, with Alex being cuddled by the two pups who'd greeted him. He was sure, at some point, that they all fell asleep for a while, warm bodies all lying next to, and on top of, each other. 

* * *

"Alex! Alex, come on, boy, time for lunch!" 

Alex stirred, looking up to see Mel standing there, gesturing him over. The prospect of food was definitely a good one, and Alex noticed there were still a couple of pups sleeping there too. He'd had a big nap! He got up and made his way over to Mel, who gave him big scritches on his head and patted his belly and told him what a good boy he was. Alex rolled over onto his back and loved the way Mel rubbed his belly and scratched behind his ears and gave him all the pets he could ever have wanted before she led him back over to his bowl. 

Alex hadn't expected proper food, if he was honest. But there was _his_ bowl - the one Greg made him use with his name written on the side - filled with what smelled very much like savoury mince. He had to wait for Mel to remove the lower part of his hood so he could eat, and then he was eating like his life depended on it. All that playing had made him very hungry indeed! He could sort of hear the other pups eating as well, but he was really just focused on his own meal, and making sure he didn't spill any. Greg had spent a long time training him not to make any mess when eating out of his bowl, and he wasn't going to disappoint him by doing it in public in front of all these other pups. 

He made a sad whine when his bowl was empty, licking the gravy off so there was nothing left, then looked up at Mel, hoping for some more. It had been delicious savoury mince, with a few vegetables in it, and a tiny hint of curry spices. Oh, he wanted at least another three bowls of that! 

"You finished then, Alex? Good boy!" Mel said, reaching down to grab his bowl and set it on the table beside her. 

He smiled as she patted his head, and he sat on his haunches, resting his paws on the bench. He made a whiny noise, able to smell the meal she was eating. That smelt like steak! Oh, he wanted that too! It smelled so _delicious._

"No, no, this is mummy's lunch. You've had yours. Be a good boy and you might get some treats later though," Mel said. "Have a drink, you must be thirsty after all that running around."

Alex had to whine a little as she instead washed out his bowl and filled it with water. He was thirsty though, that was true. He didn't mind at all lapping up the water before curling up at her feet once he was done. The grass was cool, and he just wanted to nap again. 

He always found it easy to nap like this. Greg made him sleep in his little dog bed all the time, so he was used to this. He was also quite tired, and felt he ought to rest a little before playing again. He was sort of aware of another pup coming to sleep beside him, laying a paw over his chest. Alex didn't fight it because it felt so nice, especially when that pup licked the back of his neck affectionately. 

* * *

The leash clicking back onto his collar was the saddest sound Alex heard that day. He'd had such a lovely time playing with all the pups, but it was time to go, and he whined as Mel led him back to the car, barking his goodbyes. 

"Come on, boy, I know you had such a lovely time with your friends, but I've got one more little surprise for you," Mel said.

Alex looked at her curiously, wondering what else she had planned. At the very least, it reduced his reluctance to get in the car, though he did gaze longingly at the pups still there as they drove off. 

* * *

Oh, it was a long drive this time! Alex hated long drives. He dozed after about half an hour, wondering where on earth Mel was taking him. The car was warm, and it was making him sleepy again. He was sure he only closed his eyes for a second, jolting awake to find that they'd stopped at some kind of café. But not just any café. He recognised the puppy hood logo straight away and knew exactly where they were. It was a café just for pups! Where he could sit at Mel's feet and eat yummy treats and not feel subconscious because this was for kinky people! He hadn't been here in ages. Oh, they had so many yummy cakes, sized just right for pups to eat. 

He couldn't wait for Mel to let him out, and he followed eagerly and obediently, doing his best not to pull on the lead. They were quite busy, Alex noted, as Mel led him inside, and saw all the pups there with their owners. Mel didn't want a table inside though. She led him out to the side, where there was another eating area, under the cover of a grape-vine covered trellis, with a lush green garden next to it. Alex loved that garden. He was definitely going to run around there for a bit before he had to go home. 

"Sit, boy, come on," Mel said, encouraging Alex to sit at her feet.

Alex obeyed, and not just because she had his leash and he couldn't really go anywhere anyway. He sat just like Greg had taught him to sit, and waited patiently. Somewhat patiently, anyway. He could hear Mel ordering and did his best not to get too excited when he heard her order chocolate cupcakes. Oh! Oh they were delicious! The best kind of treats! Small enough to eat off his owner's hand, and sticky enough for him to be able to lick their hands clean. 

Alex gazed up at her as she stroked his head. God, she was so sweet with him. He wouldn't mind if Mel took him out again, if this was how it was going to be. 

"I think we've had a very lovely day, haven't we, Alex? A lovely long play with all those other beautiful pups, and now for some treats before I take you back to your master. Did you have a good day, Alex?" Mel said.

Alex barked and nodded. He really had. He'd loved this day so much. He leaned over and rested his head in her lap, staying in that position as she stroked his head and neck and back, waiting for his treats to arrive. 

He could smell the cupcakes before they arrived. There was a heady chocolate smell in the air and he sat up straight and watched in awe as the waitress brought out three! - THREE! - whole cupcakes! He whined appreciatively as the waitress stroked his head.

"Aww, what a good boy. How long have you had him?" she said.

"Oh, he's not mine. I'm just pup-sitting while his owner gets some very important work done today. But he's a very good boy, aren't you, darling? Yes, you are!" Mel said.

Alex loved, _loved_ , the praise, and the pets, and the extra dog biscuit the waitress gave him for being such a good boy. Alex loved being a good boy! He submitted to their fusses because they felt so good, and he adored the attention. 

"Sit, boy. Let mummy have her coffee then you can have your treats, okay?" Mel said once they were alone. 

Alex had never sat so attentively before, watching her every move. He was aware now that those cupcakes were _warm_ and the chocolate inside them would be gooey and runny and delicious and he wanted them _now_. But Mel was making him wait, and it was just _awful_. AND he was still on the _leash_ , which was _worse_. Sure, she gave him pets and stroked his back, but she was making him _wait_ and he hated waiting, especially for treats. 

But he was, at his heart, a good boy, and so he sat in position, and didn't even whine once, waiting for Mel to finish her coffee. He didn't want to disappoint his master. He just had to be good for a little bit longer and then he'd have his treats. 

"Alright, my darling, you've been patient enough, I think. Here you go, boy," Mel said, removing the lower jaw of his hood again.

Alex whined happily at the cupcake that appeared in front of him, on her hand. He ate it as delicately as he could, making sure to lick all the chocolate off her hand. The cupcake was still warm and gooey and felt so nice to eat. 

"Did you enjoy that, boy? You did, didn't you? Here, have another one," Mel said.

The time it took for her to stroke his head and offer another cupcake seemed to be the longest time, but he got his treat and loved the warm, gooey chocolate so much. Greg definitely gave him treats, of course, when he'd been a very good boy, but these cupcakes were the very special of special treats, and Alex promised himself to be on his best behaviour so he could come back and get more! 

"Good boy. Now, do you want your last one now, or do you want a run around first?" Mel said.

Alex thought a moment and whined, not wanting to choose between two very good things. But he opted for the treat by pointing his nose at it, because the last thing he wanted was for it to go cold on him.

"Yes, I thought you might like your treat first. What a good boy you've been all day for me," Mel said, stroking his head. 

Alex whined happily as he licked her hand clean for probably longer than he needed to, but he adored Mel, and wanted to thank her for such a lovely day. 

"Alright, I'll just finish my coffee, then we'll go play for a little, yeah? You need to run off that chocolate before I take you home. Your master did ask me to wear you out, after all," Mel said.

Alex barked, and might have run off happily when Mel finally let him off the leash. He ran to the garden, where another pup was happily playing with a squeaky chew toy. Alex didn't know them, though, and decided to just stick to exploring. Seeing what had changed since the last time he was here. Indeed, he was deeply engrossed by something he could smell over by the roses that wasn't roses when Mel called to him.

"Alex, my darling! I brought your frisbee!" Mel said.

Alex perked up and turned around, making his way back to her, this time standing up. He wasn't allowed to play frisbee on his hands and knees, nor was he allowed to catch it in his mouth in case he chipped another tooth. But he could catch it in his paws very well, and he was very ready to play when Mel threw it for him. 

He loved frisbee! And the garden was so big and lovely to run around in. Just enough space to play. And Mel was very good at frisbee too. She laughed and teased him, and gave him all the pets when he brought it back to her like a good boy should. 

He didn't know how long they played for, but he was definitely exhausted by the time they were done. He flopped down at Mel's feet, and didn't mind at all that she made him have a wee before drinking another bowl of water. He hadn't realised he'd needed to go, but it'd make the trip back more comfortable without a full bladder. 

She fed him a handful of dry biscuits as she settled him into the car before she drove him home. Alex fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Hey! Here's my favourite boy!" Greg said as he opened the door.

Alex barked happily and leapt at him, allowing Greg to cuddle him and hold him close. He'd missed him so much! He might have licked Greg's cheek, not even caring that his beard made it rough and scratchy. 

"He's been a very good boy all day, Greg. Couldn't ask for a better puppy," Mel said.

"He's the best puppy, that's for sure," Greg said, and Alex adored how much love and affection was in Greg's voice at that moment. "Since you both got on so well, I might get you to take care of him again if I need it, yeah?"

"I'd love to, Greg. Maybe I'll take him to an even bigger park next time," Mel said.

"Oh, he loves parks so much. Where else did you go today?" Greg said.

Alex just leaned against his shoulder, just happy to let them talk. 

"The puppy café. One of the owners at the picnic told me about it, so I took him there for a play and a special treat," Mel said.

"Oh yeah! He loves that place. That's very kind of you to take him there. I guess that means I'm going to have a very good boy on my hands now, right? To say thank you for being so kind to you and letting Mel take you out to such a special place?" Greg said.

Alex barked happily. He was definitely going to be on his best behaviour, especially if he wanted more of those cupcakes. 

Greg hugged him tight and pressed a kiss to his head. "I guess I'd better get this boy fed and bathed and put to bed after such a good day. Thanks again, Mel. I'll call you later for a proper debrief, yeah?" 

"Sure thing, Greg. I'll see you later. Bye, Alex!" Mel said.

Alex turned and waved her goodbye, still clinging to Greg. His master let him go for a moment as he shut the door. Alex sat down on his haunches. 

"Alright, I think that's enough for the day, don't you, Alex? Come on, let's get you out of that pup suit and into something more comfortable, and you can tell me all about your day," Greg said as he leaned down to remove the puppy hood. 

Alex felt strange not to be wearing it now, but he shook his head and did his best to let the pupspace go as Greg pulled him to his feet and made him follow.

* * *

Alex was in his favourite space, curled up beside Greg. He'd been bathed and dressed in his pyjamas, and had a lovely dinner, and now he'd been telling him about his day after watching a movie together. Much of the grip of pupspace had gone, leaving enough to let him sleep in his bed, but also capable of functioning like a human being. Greg had an arm around his shoulders, and Alex adored how safe he felt with him.

"Was Misty there too? I know her owner said she would be there today," Greg said.

"Yeah, she was. I recognised her instantly. Don't get many female pups in that circle, but I know her. I always love playing with her," Alex said. "How was your day? You said you had meetings all day."

Greg sighed. "Not all day, but it did feel like it sometimes. All important stuff, of course, because it's work, but Jesus, sometimes they do go on a bit. All good news though, so I can't really be mad about them."

"That's good. At least you have me to cuddle, right?" Alex said, with a little smile.

Greg laughed. "Yes, I was very much looking forward to your cuddles tonight. Maybe I'll take you out next week, so you can have just as much fun with me, yeah?" 

"Oh, I'd love that, sir, I really would. I'll be very good for you, I promise," Alex said.

Greg stroked his head and kissed his temple. "I know you will, love. Come on, time for bed, I think. Because you were so very good for Mel today, I think I'll let you sleep on my bed tonight. How does that sound?" 

"That's very, very kind of you, sir, thank you," Alex said.

Greg shifted enough to bring him into a soft kiss, and Alex melted. As much as he loved being Greg's puppy, and he loved that _so very much_ , he also adored the moments when he got to be his lover, when Greg would kiss him like this, soft and sweet, and _god_ , the way Greg grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his lap was just, _oh_. 

"Come on, boy, let me take you to bed," Greg said, growling the words into his ear.

Alex shivered, feeling Greg's arms lifting him up. There was nowhere else he'd rather be than by his master's side.


End file.
